


Locked in a locker room

by Jkambrose



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jkambrose/pseuds/Jkambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Romans friends and family are tired off them dancing around their feelings. They decide locking the two in their locker room will work.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked in a locker room

Dean walks into his shared locker room and sits down on the couch not caring about his ripped shirt. Roman and the Uso twins walk in followed by Randy Orton who was truly a good friend of theirs.

"Hey guys"Dean waves at them

"hey Uce you look beat as hell"Jey says.

Jimmy smacks him on the back of the head.

"Ow you fucker you can't beat me on Valentines day" Jey whines and they all hear a crash. D

ean stands up quickly

"what the hell?" Randy looks out the door way. "It's Hunter. He pissed about Vince changing plans foreverything"Randy says and Hunter walks to the door.

Jimmy Jey and Randy come and help me.

"Ok boss but first I'm starving either of you two have snacks?" Hey asks "Check one of our bags man"Dean says as he gets his shower stuff, and strips to his boxers not caring about the other men in the room

Roman walks into the joinng bathroom of the locker room.

"Thanks man" as soon as Dean is out of site The twins grab Roman and Dean's duffel bags and Dean's cloths that are on the floor and leave a couple things on the couch before having Hunter lock the door elctronicly so the two couldnt leave.

Roman walks out of the bathroom wearing his work out shorts . He looks around for his bag and sees it's not there. Dean walks out in a pair of boxer shorts and he dries his hair.

"Dude where's our bags " Roman asks turning around to look at Dean.

"No idea man I've been in the shower Dean says blushing slightly as he looks at Roman.

"Dean you ok?"

"yeah man just warm" Deans walks over and bangs on the door. "Jey Jimmy Randy let us out".

"Not a chance Dean" says Randy

"yeah Uce you two aren't leaving till you admit your feelings to eachother"  yells Jey

"What are you talking about? "

"Dean don't you dare start that shit with me" Randy growls.

They walk away and Dean turns around to say something to Roman but is met with a pair of soft lips on his kissing him. Dean lets his eyes slip closed and kisses back wrapping his arms around Romans's neck. Roman pulls back and looks at Dean grey eyes almost black.

"Dean I love you I've been in love with you since NXT" he voice almost a whisper.

Dean smiles at him "Roman you idiot I love you to". Dean kisses Roman again tangling his hands in his hair. Someone knocks on the door.

"Hey have you two admitted you love each other yet. If so I'm coming in" Randy asks amused.

"Randy if you open this door I will personally castrate you" Roman growls

"I will let the twins know" Randy walks away quickly and Roman looks down at Dean smirking

He grabs Dean's ass lifting him up and Dean wraps his legs around Romans's waist and Roman presses him against the wall and kisses his neck making Dean moan and tangle a hand into Romans's hair. Roman carries him over to the couch and puts him on it and slides his shorts off. Dean slides off his boxers and kneels on the floor looking up a Roman.

Dean reaches up and pulls Romans's boxers down and Roman steps out of them. Dean strokes Romans's cock with wide eyes. Roman runs his fingers through Dean's hair as Dean runs his tongue from the base to the tip.

"Fuck Dean" Roman moans and Dean deep throats him.

Dean looks up as he hollows his cheeks making Roman gasp and moan. Roman pulls Dean off his cock and kisses him.

"Roman I need you" Dean moans.

Roman pats his ass and grabs the bottle of lube the twins had lefts.

"Bend over baby boy" Roman says as he pop the cap on the lube.

Dean bends over his hands on the wall. Roman walks over and kisses the back of Dean's neck as he slides two fingers in making Dean moan and rock back on Romans's if fingers. Roman adds a third finger and brushes Dean's prostate making Dean moan whorishly.

Roman pulls his fingers out and lines his cock up with Dean's entrance and slides in.

"Fuck dean your so tight" Roman moansas he starts fucking Dean.

Roman hits Dean's prostate

"yes right there Roman" Dean moans

Roman speeds up and reaches around and strokes Dean's cock in time with his thrusts and Dean cums hard in Romans's hand. Roman groans as he feels Dean tighten around him and he cums filling Dean up before pulling out and turning Dean around to kiss him.

After a shower Dean and Roman put their boxers back on and they cuddle on the couch with Dean straddling Roman with his head in the crook of Romans's neck. Someone knocks on the door

"Hey guys is it safe to unlock the door" asks Jey.

"Yes Jey" Roman answers.

They hear the door unlock and Jey, Jimmy, Randy, and Hunter pop their heads in. Jey tosses their bags on the floor and pushes the guys out of the room. Roman chuckles and kisses Dean's head.

"Happy Valentines day Deano" Roman whispers to a fast asleep Dean.


End file.
